


Gas Station Sandwiches

by marshv



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Facials, Frerard, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Van Days, chubby!Gerard, cockslut!Gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshv/pseuds/marshv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The van days are rough on everyone. But especially Gerard. The lack of privacy can really make a guy desperate. Sometimes you have to take what you can get and if that means a quickie in a truck stop bathroom, well, so be it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gas Station Sandwiches

**Author's Note:**

> This took for ever I'm so sorry this is trash.
> 
> Operation "Fill the AO3 chubby!Gerard tag" commences...

Touring is a dream come true for Gerard. After his plan of making art for a living fell through, being able to create music was amazing. More practical too, in a way, no one wanted to pay him enough to support him. A 'Starving Artist' indeed. After they make their first record, work comes easily, and they set off.

There's only a few downsides to the whole situation, and really, most of them are easily overlooked.

First are the long days on the road between shows. The tiny van they all cramp together in leaves very little space to sleep and stretch out. Plus, after sitting so long, it's difficult to get up and leaves everyone with massive ass cramps.

Second are the lack of access to showers. This shouldn't be an issue since they have dry shampoo and body spray and all that, a couple days without a shower shouldn't be a big deal. But the thing is, the Way brothers are notoriously smelly. Gerard being the worse of the two. Not pleasant for him or anyone around him. Embarrassing too. Especially around Frank.

Speaking of Frank, that was the biggest downside. Frank is wonderful. An absolute angel. Which is why it was such torture not being able to get next to him like he wanted. Gerard ached to press against him and feel Frank's arm smooth over his back and wrap around his shoulder. Sitting next to him in the van is nice, but it's not the same with all their band mates there to watch them. He missed the privacy of a venue where they could run off and hide somewhere.

Gerard was still trying to figure out what Frank saw in him and what possible qualities he had that let Frank look at him with such lust.

He had been the first person since highschool to pay Gerard any attention. And the first one ever to do it out of actual infatuation, not pity. Gerard was an expert at reading people. Frank looked at him differently. His smile reached his eyes and his eyes glittered like something out of a bad romance novel. There was patience when he talked to him, and kindness. The way Frank would place a hand on his shoulder and follow up the soft curve of his neck sent a shiver down Gerard's spine.

But why someone like Frank would be interested in Gerard in the first place is a mystery. Gerard thought Frank was messing with him the first time. Calling him 'pretty' and 'sexy' among other things. Because a fat grease-ball was so sexy wasn't it? But Frank had been so hesitant and looked so honest when he told him. Gerard didn't have the heart to doubt him to his face. So he believed him, and in a few days time it became obvious how much Frank had been telling the truth.

Frank being hot is something else too. His face is young and soft looking and his eyes look so endearing and kind. He has arms that boast a ridiculous number of tattoos and some really powerful biceps.

But Gerard's personal favorite is Frank's hips. As odd as it sounds Gerard was crazy about them. They were outlined by defined muscle and caused a gap between his pants and stomach that Gerard sometimes fantasized about sneaking his hand into. He's never had defined hips himself, his own are perpetually hidden beneath layers of chub and seeing Frank with such a feature, one that he's only dreamed about having on his own body, is intoxicating.

Gerard loves having his face between Frank's legs too, hands resting on Frank's hips and getting to run his thumb along the lines he loves so much. It had only happened a couple times so far. But every time Gerard had come without anything more than his own hand. Whether it was letting Frank have control over him or something else, he wasn't sure. But pleasing Frank like that got Gerard off better than anything.

-

Day one without alone time passes agonizingly slow. Only two more to go. Everything Frank does sets off a fire in Gerard's belly. He begins to think he's doing it on purpose. The way he stretches his body back, exposing his hips as his shirt rides up. Or how he stares at Gerard, eyeing him until Gerard notices, then proceeds to lick his lips and smirk. Yeah Frank was definitely doing it on purpose.

On day two he finally lets his mind wander and thinks about all the things he'd like to do. All the things he wants Frank to do. They're at a rest stop for an hour which is enough time for a desperately needed wank thank _god._

Gerard's excuse of needing to use the bathroom seems to work fine. Once he has the grungy stall door slammed shut and locked, Gerard lets himself relax and drop to his knees.

When he hears the sound of the bathroom door opening he freezes, body tensing as he sucks in a breath. When the sound stops his hands start fumbling the button of his baggy jeans, ready to pull them down when slow footsteps make wet sounds on the moldy tile. Gerard inwardly groans and blushes in embarrassment when he recognizes Frank's voice.

"Gee did you want anything to eat?"

Well duh, Frank. This IS Gerard you're talking to after all.

"J-just some kind of sandwich." Gerard stutters. The faster he answers the sooner Frank will get the hell out. "Lots of cheese and mayo. And ...hnnn... one of those giant bags of chips.

He involuntarily bucks his hips into his palm and bites his lip to stifle the moan. He just wants to get off. That's all. Is that too much to ask?

Just his luck really. Only he could ruin his own wank session. At this rate he's going to have to wait another day until they get to the motel before he can get off.

And what was Frank's deal? Coming in here to ask about food? Why didn't he ask before? Gerard loved the guy to death but come on! Sometimes he could be such a ditz. Or maybe Gerard's just grumpy because he interrupted his alone time and is _still_ standing outside the bathroom stall.

The sound of a chuckle pulls Gerard from his thoughts. He holds his breath and peers under the door. Frank's right on the other side leaning against the flimsy piece of metal separating them. He vividly imagines the cocky smirk Frank is making and he curses his inability to keep his voice level.

"Did you think I wouldn't notice?" Frank's voice had a sly tone to it. Douchebag knew exactly what he was doing and Gerard answers him with a roll of his eyes, not that Frank could see that.

"Yeah yeah. Fuck off okay? I'll be out in a second." he scowls at the evil sniggering that comes from Frank after that.

"Nah I don't think so. Maybe you open the door and let me in?"

Gerard turns an embarrassing shade of pink. Frank is such a stubborn asshole. Gerard probably looked horrible and it was really the only thing stopping him from unlocking the door. Smelly sweaty fat guy hunched over on the floor with a boner? Yuck. Come on Frank have some standards. But then again Frank _had_ seen him drunk so...

The door opens with a sigh from Gerard and Frank instantly has his crotch pressed up against Gerard's head. Gerard can feel the hardness pressing through Frank's jeans and his body instantly loses it's tension. God he'd been wanting this for days. Frank can tell too, with the way he lets out this obnoxious little giggle.

"You miss me?" Frank threads his fingers through Gerard's hair and gives a light tug.

A high pitched whine, more breathy than anything, is all Gerard responds with.

"Or did you just miss my dick?"

Frank punctuates his sentence with a sharp thrust into Gerard's face so he's fully surrounded by his crotch. As much as he could with his pants still up anyway.

Gerard lets his mouth fall open in a long groan and mouths at his bandmate's clothed erection, the strong scent of his body detectable even through the thick denim. He quickly tries to undo his own ever-tightening jeans, expecting Frank to stop him but he doesn't.

Thanking whatever gods there were that Frank was allowing him to touch himself, Gerard fiddles with the button and zipper on his pants and shoves his hand in, practically sobbing when he makes contact with his cock.

He looks up at Frank and waits for instruction, hand still stroking himself and the pressure steadily building in his gut making him desperate. Gerard leans into the hand still gripping his hair hoping to get Frank to do something. Of course, with Frank being the piece of shit that he is, he just continues to tease him.

"That's all you want isn't it? You don't care about me you just want my dick in you don't you?"

The cry Gerard emits would have frightened everyone in the bathroom if they weren't the only ones there. God he just needs something really quick. Just something to hold him until the next hotel that's all. Gerard gives Frank the most pathetic look he can muster and begs, his hand grabbing at his heavy cock while he whines.

"Frank please. Just give it to me." Gerard sobs.

"Why? What's in it for me?"

What the fuck Frank. You get your dick sucked that's what. You stupid piece of shit. Gerard clenches his teeth and forces out a reply that sounded like a five year old throwing a tantrum.

"You're getting a blow job!"

Frank shrugs his shoulders and gives Gerard the most uninterested, nonchalant look he's ever seen and Gerard wonders why he likes this guy.

"Come on Frankie please?" Gerard uses the pet name hoping Frank will finally stop being a prick. "What else do you want?"

"I want us to have dinner together."

What the fuck. What the fuck Frank. Dinner? Are you kidding? Gerard is torn between sighing over how romantic Frank is and wanting to deck him in the jaw for being such a god damn tease. What kind of asshole shoves his dick in your face then won't give it to you unless you agree to dinner. Isn't it usually the other way around?

"Yes! Yeah we'll have dinner, whatever." he shakes his head in exasperation, gasping when the tip of his finger runs over the head of his cock. He's becoming fed up with this whole thing. "Can I have it now?"

Ever so slowly Frank's face splits into a grin and Gerard gulps. To his relief, calloused fingers begin work at the buckle and Gerard inhales, relaxing, only to flinch when a quick hand whips out the belt in one swift movement. His heart is pounding against his ribcage and he becomes aware of how powerful Frank looks standing over him.

The hips he loves have pulled back from his face and are rocking slowly in hypnotic motions. Strong shoulders make a confident square and thick arms rest at his sides with tattooed fingers tucked into the top of his jeans. Gerard's eyes fall to the hardness at Frank's crotch and it's like Frank has read his mind.

He hears the click of a button coming undone and watches the zipper go down, melting at the press of a hand against the back of his head. And there, separated by only the thin fabric of Frank's boxers, is what Gerard is after.

With eyes rolling back and lids slipping shut, mouth falling open and wet sounds escaping in mortifying desire, Gerard is the picture of sin. There is no other turn on like being completely at one's mercy. Totally under Frank's control. He can feel the hungry look Frank is giving him and shudders at how depraved he must look on his knees. A greasy bead of sweat falls down his forehead and drips off his chin.

"All this and you haven't even gotten fucked yet." Frank tuts at him and wastes no time in yanking down the hem of his boxers, thick cock falling out and rubbing into Gerard's cheek.

Frank is unbelievably hard. Gerard can feel it pulsing against his face and the wetness seeping from the head is quickly saturating his open lips. The head is an angry purple, hot and heavy. The weight of Frank's crotch shoved into his face distracts him long enough to forget about the throbbing in his own pants.

But when Frank throws Gerard a quick wink, one Gerard misses, and forces his cock down Gerard's throat without warning, tears spring to his eyes and he grunts around the thick length stretching his lips open to their limit. The hand in Gerard's hair rips at his scalp and his round cheeks fill out with the forced entry while his hand is messily resuming its stroking on his own erection.

"How's that feel? You like that?"

Gerard tries to nod. It's so good like this. So filled out and full. His Frank. Fuck he's good. Salty precum slides down his throat and Gerard starts sucking and swallowing around him like his life depends on it. Frank is moving at a ridiculous pace. His hips thrusting forward and rocking deeper into Gerard wet mouth. Slick noises fill the bathroom every time Gerard's lips connect with the base of Frank's cock. He's hot on his tongue, and he tries to lick over his length along to the frantic rhythm Frank has set.

"Come on, princess you can do better than that."

His eyes water and Frank is repositioning his grip on Gerard's hair. The burning on his head is wonderful. He can feel strands of hair being ripped out and tangling in Frank's clenched fist. The bobbing of Gerard's head feels like whiplash waiting to happen and the strength of it is causing his chin to jiggle in an humiliating way.

But that was what he wanted. To be used like this. Being degraded and fucked a million times until he was sore and red and bruised with Frank's cum totally drenching his face. He loved how he looked like that. Sweaty and depraved and dripping with hot white heat. He was pretty sure Frank liked him like that too.

While his throat is being bruised and pounded Gerard is still rubbing fiercely along his length and slicking it with his own cum. Frank's mouth is spouting a litany of filth and it's doing nothing to help him hold back. The burning in his gut is getting harder and harder and Gerard can't stop himself from reaching around to stuff a hand into the back of his pants. His finger prods at his hole and circles around the ring of tight muscle, memories of a huge cock or some top of the line vibrators shoved inside make him keen.

"Mmmm wish you had your pretty hole filled up with something don't you? Stuff a big plug up your ass while you're swallowing my cock?"

The moan he makes sends vibrations down Frank's dick. He's a fucking mind reader. Gerard's eyes roll back in a ridiculous display of unbridled ecstasy and he stays that way, almost completely gone. But he forces his eyes open and questions Frank, who has kept his eyes on him the entire time, watching him fall apart. The man in question nods once, knowing exactly what Gerard wants, and he loses it.

Besides his own clumsy hand palming at his dick, Gerard blows his load. Coming _hard_ and completely untouched, his cum soaking through the front of his jeans and leaving him a sticky mess. All the while Frank is still, silently watching him. His eyes are dark and intense and Gerard recovers fast, steeling himself, and Frank starts up again.

He's faster than before now. His cock is ramming down farther and farther into Gerard's throat and groaning a myriad of 'fuck' and 'slut' and 'mine'. Both his hands are clenched into Gerard's greasy hair pulling him closer onto his pulsing cock and making Gerard tear up again. It's so good and it's so bad for him and Gerard is taking it and Frank is perfect and demanding and rough. Completely _destroying_ his throat and there's no way Gerard's going to be able to sing with his voice so totally and utterly wrecked.

Frank finally comes with a silent grunt and Gerard pulls back like he's done so many times before, grabbing a hold of Frank's cock with the hand that was on his ass and aiming it near his mouth. He wants it everywhere. He wants some to get stuck in his hair and dry on his cheek and the front of his sweatshirt. When strings of cum splatter over his cheeks and fill his mouth, Gerard moans one more time. His head lolls to the side as he lets Frank claim him and it's just as amazing as he remembers, cum dripping over his lips and chin and drenching his face with white lines.

Much to his disappointment it's over too soon, and Frank is kneeling down next to him breaking the picture of possession and dominance that he was a second ago. But it's to be expected of Frank, the romantic brat.

Frank smooths down Gerard's hair that's become a wild tangled mess from his over enthusiastic fingers and rests his hands on Gerard's shoulders when he's done. Gerard is still out of it, eyes barely open and cum in his mouth dripping slowly from his open lips. He opens his eyes when Frank runs a finger across his cheeks, catching the sweat that's begun to bead over his flushed skin.

Gerard hopes he looks pretty right now. Feminine features so red and slick with sweat. His face glowing even in the shitty lighting and he really wishes Frank would take a picture instead of brushing a stray strand of hair out of Gerard's face.

"You feel better?" Frank is genuine when he asks. His voice is sweet and understanding and nothing like he was when he was spewing lewd filth earlier.

Gerard's airy laugh sounds almost drunk and when his eyes open and meet Frank's it's clear that it's probably half true. Drunk off an orgasm and his head is swimming.

"Fuck, Frank." he pulls his hand out of his pants and runs it back through his hair. "I fucking love you."

The smile Frank gives him is nothing like the taunting grin it was earlier. Frank gives a light laugh and admires how thoroughly fucked Gerard looks and how his hair is sticking up every which way after he touched it. Or the way his cute belly is bulging over the edge of his pants that are still hanging open and how that skin too is a flushed a bright shade of pink. Or how his eyes are blown wide and look so dazed and drunk that Frank isn't sure how the poor guy is gonna stand.

But he does. And Frank helps him get his pants buckled again while Gerard just kinda leans on him giggling like a stoner. Gerard would help more but he wasn't going to complain if Frank wanted to wait on him. Maybe he'd even carry him back to the van.

"Frankie can you carry me to the van? I'm sleepy."

Even in his blissed out state Gerard means it to be a joke. Frank obviously gets it and shakes his head while looking Gerard up and down.

"Nah we gotta get you a sandwich first." he nudges him forward. "Extra cheese right?"

The two of them walk out more relaxed than when they went in, Gerard chuckling to himself about Frank's still open fly.


End file.
